


【进刚】致伊卡洛斯

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: ——除此以外的任何事物，尘世中的万象森罗，无一能让他在真实和自由前退却哪怕半步。
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Kudos: 1





	【进刚】致伊卡洛斯

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1\. 楚门的世界AU，普通人设定。  
> 2\. BGM为Within Temptation的"See Who I Am"，非典型爱情故事，请谨慎阅读。  
> 3\. 弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

诗岛刚一如往常从特状课的窗外跳进来时那一切都已准备完备：演员到位，隐藏的各式摄像头经夜间维护后清晰明确地转播画面，本愿寺纯的办公桌上摆放着本期合作寺庙的签文，只待真人秀的主角到位便能实现投标者将旅游人流再增一倍的宏愿。而他也如约而至了，带着让全世界都喜爱的灿烂笑意和绝无人造日光可比的蓬勃生命力，伴以一声“哟”越过本愿寺纯立在窗前的办公桌稳稳落地，扑入泊进之介的怀中顺势从唇角偷去一吻。

这从最开始绝非泊进之介本意：他的剧本本该作为诗岛雾子未来的恋人、代替诗岛刚成长过程中缺失的父亲形象成为让对方依靠的长辈，也许还是进一步精心维护他生活轨迹的挚友与助力。只是诗岛刚总能让屏幕前的人出乎意料——而这也是他们所喜爱的他的某类特质。泊进之介有时怀疑他那玩笑般的目光后隐藏着的其实是更加清明的认知，因此无需试探便明白泊进之介对他的退让和忍耐并非出于本性的温和谦悯，而是不足以言说的、作为泊进之介接下这一角色的唯一原因的——喜爱，对他的喜爱，对作为「诗岛刚」的个体，而非附加于他身上那些光环或利益的喜爱。由此在诗岛刚第一次带他到那个精心打造的摄影工作室，说要与他合照而在延时快门尚未落下前将一个肆无忌惮的吻落在他右脸颊上时，泊进之介的剧本便得到了翻天覆地的更改。对于幕后的导播组来说这并不是什么好事，并非所有的观众都愿意接受他们从二十年前开始关注的大型真人秀主角为自己选择了同性恋人这一事实；但更多的观众表现出无伤大雅、甚至理所当然的理解：倘若诗岛刚走上一条与众人无异的平庸之路，反倒会让他们失去关注他的动力。

自然，以诗岛刚为主角的这场真人秀虽然从一开始是因为所创造出的乌托邦般独立而理想化的世界造势宏大而吸引关注者贡献出收视率，当诗岛刚逐渐成长起来后，人们的目光便自然而然且无可抵抗地被他吸引过去。诗岛刚与生俱来的表演欲总让泊进之介疑心在最开始选择那个婴儿的时候他们就对将来之事已有预知——他太过于适合出现在镜头前，他是一个浑然天成的演员、脱口秀主持人和杂耍者，从来都是任何聚会的焦点，哪怕在酒吧里也是绝不缺搭讪的那一个——尽管那也可能是出于剧本安排以创造更大化的戏剧性。无论如何，诗岛刚身畔的大多数事情虽然能追根溯底地遵从导播组的计划，他却总能够为自己创造出脱的元素，让导播组暗暗心惊又喜形于色——只要他们还能够掌控着那微妙的、介于对诗岛刚的安排与让他彻底脱离剧本之间的平衡，任何稍微背离的、纯属于诗岛刚自由发挥的存在都只会让屏幕前的人感到新鲜与活力。泊进之介不确定他是否属于那平衡中的一部分，他也许在某一个瞬间让导播组感到了自蛮野天十郎被安排死亡后久未出现的威胁，但诗岛刚霸道地以他亲昵的行为和不吝于口的爱意将他留了下来，甚至心甘情愿放弃离开节目的自由投降于他成为这坚固牢笼中的共犯。

诗岛刚将前来路上买的一包奶糖塞进泊进之介怀中，又熟稔和特状课的众人打过招呼便从窗边翻了出去，身上还带着窗外栀子的甜香。泊进之介遥望着他离去，对摄像头接下来要拍摄的画面一清二楚：诗岛刚会骑上那辆他自己改造的雪色摩托疾驰向他的摄影工作室，在那里为专程来到这个岛上的模特拍照；暮色降临前他会回到警局等泊进之介下班后一起去海边拍变幻无穷的黄昏，直到星辰转移出才返回公寓里去。有时他会带上几罐可乐和啤酒在夜间把泊进之介叫上天台，刻意制造出的凉爽夜风灌入他敞开的白色外套好似拂起雪白双翼，他只是笑着，双腿垂在天台边缘踢甩，漫不经心地将易拉罐环替泊进之介戴上手指，指着弥漫夜色的穹顶说真想能拍下星空。泊进之介无从知晓他感叹的是拍摄技术的不足又或他确实发现某些这个世界并非真实的蛛丝马迹，只能将一句外部城市的夜晚从无明亮星河缄默于口，将这个无限循环的幻梦维持下去。他看过诗岛刚拍的那些照片，那些人造的暮色、海洋，春日大片盛绽的樱花、紫藤萝和郁金香，诗岛刚的照片中总是充斥着令人胆战心惊的力量，像被投入荒原的星点野火，落地就能爆炸出目眩神迷又一往无前的炙热色泽。于是泊进之介时常觉得遗憾，遗憾于他们将这样一个惊才绝艳的摄影师傀儡般禁锢于这狭窄天地间，用那本该充当父亲角色的人的死亡带来的阴影断绝诗岛刚对外部世界探寻的念想，让本能出现在他镜头下的宏大山川与异域城市再无与那力量相遇的瞬间。

而诗岛刚在这天比往常更早地回到特状课，险些让正在重新化妆的泽神玲奈与诗岛雾子猝不及防；从耳麦里传出来的紧急提示让化妆师匆匆为两位女性演员扑上最后一层定妆粉，确定无所纰漏后打开基地隐藏在杂物后的门。泊进之介跟着几位主演回到办公桌前，不可避免地感到这出诡谲戏剧的荒诞性，却还能听见导播组在隐匿的耳麦中追踪诗岛刚的方位。诗岛刚罕见地推门进来，打过招呼后笑嘻嘻地跳坐上泊进之介的办公桌，俯身下去小声跟他说等进哥下班我们去广场上喂鸽子。他没让泊进之介驾驶那辆鲜红跑车，纯白摩托停在广场尖碑下，又将准备好的袋装面包递入泊进之介手中。泊进之介以余光注意到他拿起向来挂在脖颈上的相机不知将什么摄入了镜头，却也捉摸不透他这突如其来行为的目的。诗岛刚在他抛完一整袋面包时俯身从地上捡起一片黑白灰三色的鸽羽，摊开藏进白色外套中的《百年孤独》夹入其中。他合上的那一瞬泊进之介看见那本书深沉的黑色封面，只觉得心头毫无缘由地猛然一跳；诗岛刚转过头去对上他的目光，露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

那天晚上下起了倾盆大雨，一如马孔多八月的雨季。泊进之介被从睡梦中突兀叫醒，诗岛刚失踪的消息并没有让他感到太大惊奇。仿佛是一种预感又或者笃定信念，他知道诗岛刚总有一天会挣脱黄金囚笼扑向广袤自由，他的宿命绝非甘露饲养的云雀，而是那灼目天光所存的万里高空。降雨与沉寂的黑夜都被骤然停下，所有的群众演员和主演一同拿到无所主次的紧急剧本，出发在整座岛上搜寻诗岛刚的身影。泊进之介混在人群中想诗岛刚的那片鸽羽和广场尖碑，他蓦然地醒悟过来，穿出人群驾上诗岛刚的摩托驰骋向海滨。在那些鸽子每晚休憩的那个废弃灯塔塔顶，他找到了诗岛刚，与一双巨大的滑翔翼。诗岛刚带着一种仿佛斥责他来得过晚的神情在夜间波涛汹涌的海洋前转过身来，将那本百年孤独递到他手中。

“我已经找到了离开弥诺陶洛斯的迷宫的方法，进哥。”

泊进之介沉默着翻开那本黑色封面的书，书页边缘密密麻麻写满各色笔记，他这才恍然惊觉诗岛刚从多久以前就已经意识到了那些或是无心之中被泄露出的破绽与线索，而他所为自己留下过的暗示也并非无迹可寻。他回忆起诗岛刚与他在暮色时分的海滩上散步时感叹天空变化得恰好入镜，又或在深夜所不能播出的时段中气喘吁吁地笑着问他要不要向着无人岛私奔，此刻那一切暗示都紧密关联起来，成为诗岛刚此刻对不远处尚且明亮却虚幻的万家灯火的叛逆和不曾听闻却也可以想见的喧嚣人群的无声嘲笑。泊进之介知道摄像头终究会偏转过来——又或者已经重新将看不见的聚光灯打在了他们身上，那些观众必定在屏息凝神期待着由诗岛刚饰演的这最后一幕的戏剧将如何张扬收场，而他只是想要给诗岛刚一个除安抚外别无任何含义的拥抱——即使在诗岛刚独身一人背负起这宏大世界的谜团之时，他也仍然毫无保留地对他敞开，将他当做信任的最后一道设防。泊进之介很想告诉他外部的世界不值得他这样炙热而奋不顾身的期许，却又将话语梗回喉间：诗岛刚必定明白那一切，正如他明白自己现在正站在万千观众的目光前而并不恐慌；他从来都知道自己想要的、追求的究竟应该以怎样的方式存在，而他也知道——仅仅是「知道」，他的恋人与长辈会庇护并纵容他，与他一同奔袭向另一出无人观赏的盛大戏剧，除却他们彼此二人就只有那冰冷狭隙中从不存在的真正自由。

理想化的乌托邦终究是不属于诗岛刚的，他太过于生动，太过于欲望。这个看似完美的世界要他摒弃动荡与冲突存在于重叠往复的和谐间，而他眼中每日的星河都从不重样，更不会压抑自己的欲望而不去推翻所谓常规。泊进之介注目着他背上滑翔翼，那从他发现诗岛刚开始就一直嘈杂着提醒他应该怎样劝导诗岛刚的导播组终于噤声了；泊进之介猜测着他们是否已经开始按照合同准备向他提出巨额违约金的控告，又或者正想要制造一场大到足以将飞向空中的诗岛刚淹没的海啸从而让诗岛刚的最后一刻仍然完美处于他们的控制之下。诗岛刚在赌博，甚至于比俄罗斯轮盘更加凶险，六次机会的弹巢旋转下他已经只能二选一。“进哥。”他又喊了一声，郑重地、毫无平日拖长语调甜腻撒娇的意味；泊进之介上前去伸手想要拥抱他，诗岛刚仰起头来近乎噬咬地在他唇上重重落下一吻。那契约已经被签订好，胜过每一场神坛前或珍重或虚伪的誓言；不可预知的未来和无畏叛逆的后果都被抛之脑后，泊进之介有那么一瞬觉得好笑，分明已经是二十几岁的成年人，却还是在诗岛刚的这个吻下像个尚且十七八岁的少年一样因充满激情的现在而奋不顾身。但也许那就是诗岛刚想要的，一个礼物般赠送给他长久以来的观众们的戏剧化结尾，正如朱丽叶恰巧在罗密欧死去的那一刻苏醒，他那天生的表演欲让他并不介意在这为他搭建好的、以磅礴浪潮与无星之夜为背景的舞台上多展现一时半刻。他环住了泊进之介的腰，细致地将安全带环过身体扣紧，泊进之介抿紧唇感受着贴在身上的熟悉温度，在诗岛刚抬眸看过来时张了张口哑声述说，“……我确实爱你，刚。”

诗岛刚轻快地眨了眨眼睛，不曾因这还未发问就得到的回答感到丝毫意外。“我们要飞起来了，”他说，一只脚已经踩上灯塔边缘，“就像伊卡洛斯那样。”泊进之介笑出一声，毫无顾忌他以古希腊悲剧为譬喻背后隐藏的葬身于冰冷刺骨海底的危险。“你一直都能够那么做。”他低声回答诗岛刚。他知道那插上蜡翼逃脱迷宫却又因为太过于靠近太阳而被融化双翼坠入海中的少年迟早会与诗岛刚的形象重合，诗岛刚不需要致敬抑或以花哨的鞠躬谢幕，他要的只有高速冲入高空，拼尽全力向着永不熄灭的真正的日光靠近——这是他的致礼与献词。

诗岛刚冲入黑夜时骤雨又落了下来，导演与编剧们似乎下定了要完成他无意中为自己制定的剧本的决心。海浪在他们身下暴怒着咆哮，狂风席卷着海水扑面而来，那已经不再是他们在天台上所感受过的温和夜风，而是呼啸而过的、尖锐得仿佛连墓地里的死人也能吵醒的烈风。诗岛刚大笑出声，眼眸里亮着惊人的光；泊进之介不由得想起第一次在电视上见到他时才十几岁的诗岛刚信誓旦旦地对着他的老师说以后要成为拍遍全世界风景的摄影师，他想也许在那时候起这与狂风暴雨对抗的勇气就已经在诗岛刚眼中留存，也将他的目光彻底吸引住，而后本该填向警校的申请阴差阳错地成为表演学院。那早有预谋的相遇最终还是将他们的命运以最旖旎又最珍贵的方式牢牢交汇于一点，那些他们共同分享的夜晚，碰撞于唇齿间的糖果，占据的摩托后座和跑车副驾驶位……它们从来不是缺乏真心的逢场作戏，泊进之介深知，他那被称颂的所谓科班出身的演技没有一刻不出于真实情感，而大约，那也是诗岛刚在最后的时间里发现的「真实」之一。

诗岛刚是一个优秀的骑手，这并非是简单地对他驾驶摩托的技巧的称赞。就算此刻他也无所畏惧地想要让雷霆风暴为他驾驭，在密集卷席而来的窒息感中张口吸入潮湿空气，栗发和单薄衣物统统被浸透海水显出前所未有的狼狈。泊进之介同时感到海潮的冰冷和诗岛刚身上传来的、仍旧源源不绝的炽热高温，他就要将自己燃烧成那片遥不可及的日光了，泊进之介颤抖着气息去握紧了他的手。诗岛刚垂眸轻轻看了他一眼，不再像平日那样夹带着流光般的狡黠，反倒混合着狂热与笃定。泊进之介又一次暗然心惊于他对观众心态的把握，就好像他亲眼见过自己的故事是以怎样绚烂华丽的方式开场；那风雨果然还是无可奈何地、被迫妥协地停下了，人造穹顶上无尽夜色被白日替代，诗岛刚在天光沐浴中又笑出一声，这个世界最大的那一处破绽已经无所隐藏必要地出现在他们眼前：那扇上方写着EXIT的天蓝色大门出现在地平线之上的半空中，理所当然地成为逃脱迷宫的伊卡洛斯的嘉奖。诗岛刚操纵滑翔翼停在了那个平台上，伸手去触碰那一面隔绝他和真实世界的门，而泊进之介轻缓地、不容置疑地握住了他尚且潮湿的手腕。

“进哥。”

诗岛刚喊了他一声，语调平静毫无波澜。泊进之介知道他一定感受到了自己在最后一刻仍试图为他构筑起的隔绝那些即将面对新生未知的惶恐和焦虑的保护罩，但诗岛刚并非时刻担忧着虫蛀和风尘的独株玫瑰，他是只会自己交出主控权来让人驯服的狐狸，除此以外的任何事物，尘世中的万象森罗，无一能让他在真实和自由前退却哪怕半步。

“我并不害怕。”

他像是在轻声安慰着年长者，将他们的位置彻底调换过来。他翻手自后扣住了泊进之介的手掌，带着泊进之介的手去再一次握上那个门把。万籁俱静中泊进之介恍然像听见这个虚构的镜头前的旧世界所发出的最后一声呜咽，而后这荒诞剧目终于收场，诗岛刚将那扇门打开，随即放肆地大笑着，和泊进之介一同跌入了崭新的光亮之中。


End file.
